


Like an Animal Trapped in a Cage

by Maximum124 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maximum124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's jarring, seeing someone you thought dead for years alive. To see a familiar face underneath a mask of a criminal you had been chasing down for the past few months. To see his mouth bleeding, smiling and laughing at you after you hit his face with the butt of your gun. The only thing you can think of doing is to hit him again, knocking him out cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> We're in for the long haul folks, I've actually got this all planned out for once. Apologies ahead of time for my weird writing style.

Soldier 76. It was a nickname the tabloids had taken to calling him. John Morrison liked it, it suit him better than “Jack” did now. He had to conceal his identity anyway, and if all the news outlets were going to help him with that, then by all means- Call him Soilder 76.

Now Reaper, he was another story altogether. He just appeared one day years ago, apparently hunting down ex Overwatch agents and killing them by any means necessary. But there was no solid _proof,_ only ghost stories surrounded the man.

76 had been tracking him for months now. Since the mysterious criminal targeted who he did, it lead 76 to believe he might know something about the fall of Overwatch. If not, it was another dangerous person off the streets.

But this was a whole new can of worms. This man had the same face of someone he thought long dead and buried. Gabriel Reyes.

The soldier did admit he did miss his old friend, they had spent so many years together. But so many years had also passed, 76 was comfortable with the fact that Reyes had passed on, that he'd never see him again. Keeping the memory of him as the friend, the leader, the skilled soldier.

It was probably why Reaper made him so uncomfortable. He reminded 76 of the last time he saw Reyes, that they fought. That he never got the chance to say sorry to him. Every single time he looked at his face he was reminded of everything that went wrong.

He paced back and forth, boots clicking loudly against the floor and echoing the dimly lit concrete hallway. It was the only thing he could think of. He couldn't of bought Reaper to the police knowing what he did now. He couldn't kill him, and he certainly couldn't just let him go. So he brought him to an abandoned Overwatch medical facility and threw him into a hermetically sealed room with steel walls and bulletproof glass. They were meant for disease outbreaks, but one would work well as a holding cell for a terrorist who could turn into smoke. He had also called Angela Zeigler in as favor. As soon as he began to explain the situation to her over the phone she was already on her way.

And now after a day's wait and an hours more while she was in the “patient” observation room, 76 heard her step out.

“So?” He asked impatiently, arms crossed and stern look given to her through his visor. Even here alone with someone who knew who he was, 76 wasn't comfortable taking his mask off.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

“That punk can’t be-”

“It might.” She finally blurted out, worry coming over her face. Her eyes trying to read him. “Jack, we need to ta-” she was interrupted by the older man storming past her and into the room she had just left. He looked over the desk for the button that undimmed the one way mirror on his side, pressing it as soon as he found it.

Directly in front of him stood a ghost. A monster with billowing smoke coming off his skin as he banged on the glass. Screaming and yelling too muffled to make out. Even though 76 knew he couldn't see him, as he looked at Reaper it seemed like he was staring right back.

_Jack_. He seemed to say. _I’m going to kill you, Jack._

The way he moved was predatory, inhuman. It was like watching a wild animal trapped in a cage.

He had to dim the window again, sitting down in one of the dusty chairs and hanging his head in his hands. The muffled banging and yelling still audible as he sat there trying to figure out what was going on, what to do.

It was the same brown eyes, the same scars, the same furrowed brow. But it all seemed _wrong,_ This wasn’t the man he knew. This was a _thing,_ some monster Talon had set onto the world.

Not his best friend.

After sitting there for awhile, He looked up when he heard Angela's heels click into the room. “We _really_ need to talk.” She said, clutching her tablet to her chest.

“...What's the point?” 76 groaned. “Whatever you're going to say I don't want to hear.”

“I know. It's why I didn't tell you sooner...” Angela sighed. That got the soldier's attention. 76 stood up, towering over her.

“Sooner? Told me _what_ sooner?!” He growled. Angela was clearly upset, biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact. She seemed to be searching for the right words before she spoke.

“...I thought...I thought we could resuscitate him. Back then.” She swallowed. “It was too late, hours had passed since he left us but I insisted we kept trying...” She looked like she was reliving the events in her head. Soldier 76 looked like he was going to strangle someone.

“Jack I honestly don't know what happened after that. It was out of my hands. His body was more nanites then flesh, we had done everything medicine at the time could- his mind too long dead, but...”

Angela looked 76 square in the eye. “The body was gone. I thought the coroner had just took it but I had always hoped that maybe...”

They stared eachother down silently, the banging from beyond the window had also stopped.

76 took a deep breath before speaking. “You are saying.” He paused. “That you might of brought him back, and never even told me.”

“I don't _know_ what happened!” She snapped at him. “I thought the coroner took the body! Or whoever orchestrated the attack! I always had my suspicions, but!...” Angela slumped down into a chair, eyes wet and heavy with guilt.

“Jack I never _knew_ that _this_ happened.” She sobbed, usually very stoic and collected Doctor Ziegler finally lost what composure she had. “He wasn't just your friend. We lost so many good people that day.”

76 has no words to offer her. He would of done the same, he would of done anything even if it meant just one more person could of lived that day. But the past couldn't be changed. Shoulders drooping and head in hand he leaned against the wall.

“I'm so sorry Jack.” She said quietly. “...I don't know why he’s like this...”

“Because it's not him!” 76 snapped back. He didn't want to believe that was Reyes, and he was sure Angela didn't want to either.

The doctor tapped a bit on her tablet, scrolling through what 76 assumed to be Gabriel's old medical records. Angela shook her head and wiped her face. “... It... I'd have to do a DNA test to see if it's not him. I don't think this facility has the tools I'd need to do so. I'd also have to go in there...”

“Whatever you need to do I can do it. No way I'm letting you in there with that _terrorist_.” 76 growled, placing his body between her and the window.

“What if you don't come back out?” She gestured to him. “You're not exactly in the best shape.” It was true, he had been beat up and shot from previous fights, not to mention his age.

“I'll have a gun, he won't.” 76 argued. “Any wrong move and he's going to be in too many pieces to count.”

Angela cringed a bit at that last part. Standing up she gently placed a hand on the old soldier's shoulder. “And what would you do if it is him?” She asked somberly.

Now that was the question 76 didn't have an answer to. How would he deal with that? Thinking of Gabriel as a heartless mercenary made his stomach churn.

But a small part of him also felt excited, happy even that his old friend could return to him.

“...What would you do?” 76 finally replied after a short silence.

She had stood up and was reaching for the doorknob as he finished. “...I honestly don't know.” the doctor admitted. “Is it a person's responsibility to put down his rabid dog? Or do they fight every odd to try and save it?”

Something about having Gabriel compared to a sick dog made 76's chest hurt.

“I'm- I'm sorry.” She said quietly, leaving after she did. The click of the door closing behind her made the soldier wince.


	2. Confrontation

It had been almost a full day since Doctor Ziegler had left, she had agreed to stay in the nearby city for a few days incase 76 needed her again. While she was gone 76 didn't sleep a wink, despite his whole body wanting him to. He hadn't the courage to look at Reaper again even though he had gone into the observation multiple times, hand hovering over the button.

This time he actually pushed it.

It wasn't exactly what he was expecting. The hooded man was sitting down on the floor, arms resting on his knees and foot impatiently tapping. 76 had taken any dangerous thing from him when he put Reaper in there. The weapons he had, the clawed gloves, his boots. With all that gone Reaper almost looked like a kid who was in time out.

 _Kinda like Reyes would when he got in trouble._ 76 thought absentmindedly to himself. He shook his head after the thought came up. This was the enemy, a dangerous criminal, a person who tried to blow his head off a few nights ago. _This isn't him._

Sitting down in a chair he looked over the desk, wiping some of the dust off as he did. Next to the button that controlled the window there were a few more, namely one labeled “Intercom”.

Morrison pressed it, the light next to it lit up green, a small microphone extended from the desk, and a speaker he didn't notice on the wall before began humming lowly.

After taking a breath 76 spoke. “... Stand up.”

Reaper's head perked up as he took a quick glance around the room. He had heard him alright. Expecting him to follow his order 76 was greeted with a low “...Really now?” Instead.

“I said on your feet.” 76 replied as sternly as he could.

“Aren't we a little too old for this kind of stuff? You're lucky. My legs were starting to cramp anyway.” Reaper said as he stood up, stretching his arms with an audible crack as he did.

His voice was a bit more gruff and weathered then Gabriel's was, but then again so was 76's from the years that had passed. Apparently the thought took 76 out of it, as Reaper had walked across the room, now close enough to slam a hand against the window. The sound surprised Morrison, but not enough to make him flinch.

“Don’t tell me that's all you wanted to say?” Reapers tone was so arrogant, like he was the one controlling the conversation.

“Who are you.” 76 said cutting right to the chase, it was the only question that was on the forefront of his mind.

The man on the other side licked his lips. “Reaper.” The way he said it was so blunt and matter of fact, he probably believed that he was the grim reaper.

76 growled in agitation. “Your real name, don't bullshit me.”

Reaper just chuckled in response. Every sound he made just rubbed 76 the wrong way. “Tell me. Your real name.” He demanded.

“ _Reaper_.”

Huffing in frustration 76 popped off the combat mask he usually wore to rub his temples. He sat there for a moment. This was going to go nowhere if he didn't change up his tactics.

“...Do you know who I am?” He finally asked, hoping whatever answer Reaper gave could give him _some_ information.

“Sure I do. You’re an old man who think’s he’s got something to prove, and steals weapons to do it.” The venom in his voice was so thick it was dripping.

“I’m not trying to prove anything.” 76 hissed back. “Least of all to scum like you.”

Reaper began to laugh again, seeing the smile across his face was unsettling. Soldier 76 pressed the intercom button again the green light turned off, and the low hum stopped. Reaper now muted to laugh only with himself. 76 got up and left, Reaper was only to push his buttons and get a rise out of him. That was it. He had to stop before his temper got the best of him and he leaked essential information.

Or he went in there and beat him to a bloody pulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short so Im throwing it up with the first chapter


	3. Nostalgia

Angela returned the next morning, bringing a large bag of medical instruments and tools with her, and a small paper one. She handed the latter to 76.

“What's this?” He asked already uncurling the top to peer inside.

She shed her coat. “Breakfast. You can't be eating well If you spend most of your time cooped up in places like this.” She chided him.

Pulling out a bagel from inside Jack instinctively held it up to his nose to smell it before realizing he couldn't through the mask.

The Swiss doctor let out an amused sigh. “Take off that silly thing, you don't need help aiming to eat. At least I _hope_ not...”

“I'm not _that_ old.” 76 grumbled placing the bagel back into the bag. “...And it's _not_ coming off.” He said firmly.

Rolling her eyes Angela faced him and to his surprise pressed the two buttons on the side of his head and popped the mask right off. She gave a firm pat, almost a slap, to his stubble covered jaw. “You're still handsome, don't hide it.” She said with a cheeky smile. “Now eat. Doctor's orders.”

As she unpacked the rest of her things 76 begrudgingly dug through the paper bag to find two bagels, some plasticware, and a cup of cut fruit. Great way to start the day if you're a 150 pound woman, not so much if you're a 200+ pound super soldier. That didn't stop him from taking a bite out of one of the bagels though.

Angela had set up everything she needed neatly on the desk, even a pen for her tablet to take notes. 76 was surprised anyone wrote without a keyboard anymore. She looked to him before she went to press the viewing window’s button.

76 furrowed his brow. “...Wait.”

She tilted her head. “Something wrong?”

He squinted at the window and then down at his food. “I... haven't fed him.”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “You have been keeping a man In a sealed room for days and you haven't been feeding him.”

“...No.”

Standing up she swiped the paper bag from 76's hand, already walking out the door.

“Hold on, you can't just go in there.” 76 said, briskly walking after her and then blocking the door that led to Reaper.

“Why not? I am entitled to care for my patients!” She frowned. “I’m aware of the risks.”

“Let me do it at least.” 76 insisted.

“Fine.” She pushed the bag at his chest. “Be my guest.”

The soldier took the bag, opened it, and handed her the plastic silverware. He did not feel like being shanked with a plastic spork today.

“Well? Go on.” Angela made a shooing motion with her hands to make her point.

Not too keen on giving a terrorist a goddamn _fruit cup_ , 76 begrudgingly put his hand on the doors handle and pushed it open. It opened with a hiss, letting the pressurised air out of the airlock.

“If you not hear from me then less than two minutes you do not open this door, do you understand?” 76 said over his shoulder to Angela, she gave a small nod in return.

Stepping in the door automatically closed behind him, a panel on the wall prompting him for a hand scan. The only handle was on this side, there was a sign listing out procedure and warnings about how staff needed someone else to let them back out if the door closed. 76 instinctively tensed up, he expected a fight. His plan was to open the door, place the thing on the floor, get out and lock it again. But based on past experience he guessed it wasn't going to be that easy.

He placed his hand on the scanner, the vents whirred and after a few moments a robotic voice said he could proceed.

Opening the door he expected Reaper to be right on him.

The other man was just leaning on the wall across the room casually. Like he owned the place. As soon as the door opened he made eye contact. He actually looked genuinely surprised to see 76 there.

_I'm not wearing my mask._ 76 realized. He dropped the bag inside, and slammed the door shut.

The situation went better than he expected, but now Reaper knew his face and that could be bad in the long run.

Somehow he mostly felt embarrassed that he let that slip.

76 made his way back to the observation room, Angela was looking at the screen of an instrument that looked like a radar gun when he arrived. The window was undimmed, with a very confused Reaper carefully prodding the paper bag with his foot on the other side.

“You did the right thing.” She smiled.

“Not like you gave me much choice Angela.” 76 groaned.

She was studying the screen on the back of what looked like a scanner gun, scribbling something down on her tablet after she did. “This is really amazing, his body temperature is just like-”

“A corpse?” 76 said sarcastically. It didn't take a PHD to tell that he seemed dead, Reaper’s skin was devoid of most color and his eyes sunken like a dead bodies would be.

“Well, yes. He still has a heartbeat though, a very slow one.” She mumbled out the exact number in German as she wrote it down.

The old soldier watched the doctor jot her notes down, taking a moment before realizing it was all written in german and not just elaborate cursive. When he looked back up 76 saw that Reaper decided to ignore the food, turning away from it like a picky toddler.

This all felt _wrong_. He shouldn’t be observing passively, it was like all the answers where in reach but someone was holding them just too far away.

And that someone was Reaper.

He should be in there. Holding him down, pulling out his fingernails one by one until he squealed like a gutted pig. Not this bed and breakfast shit. What was stopping him? Angela made it known to him a long time ago that she didn't want to associate with 76’s vigilante work, she didn't care if he killed a gang member or interrogated a Talon agent.

But they had both deviated from their paths. Maybe it's because they both wanted to believe deep down it was actually Gabriel in there.

Angela sighed, she looked to 76, back to her notes and then finally back to the window. “... It's him. Even without a DNA test I have no doubt in my mind.”

Now this was the part 76 was dreading, you don't just accuse one of the top doctors in the world of being wrong. If he asked how she came to that conclusion he would be provided with so many facts he'd be listening all day.

But Soldier 76 still wasn't fully convinced. He wasn't about to accept that Reaper was Gabriel. So he grumbled to himself, picked up his mask and left the room. Angela packed up her things, and followed soon after.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

The world was thrown into chaos after the first Omnic war, many people displaced and without hope. It wasn’t exactly the climate to make friends, but although the world around them was unwelcoming, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison became good friends. Despite being so different they hit it off almost instantly. Being participants in the same experimental program they ended up spending almost all their time together. Sharing the same meals, the same training, the same dorm, they were practically inseparable. Everyone in Overwatch admired them, moving them up the ranks, celebrating their victories together all the way to the top.

Gabriel was never the most agreeable man though. He tended to rub people the wrong way, along with being incredibly stubborn, Jack would be lying if he said he didn't want to clock him on a few occasions. In fact he did a couple of times. But something just kept him coming back, maybe it was the way Gabriel dressed, the way he’d try to hide his smile when he was happy, or the fact he was so damn driven with everything he set his mind too. Whatever it was him and Jack became closer and closer as the years went on, even to the point of physical and emotional intimacy, causing them to date for a short time.

Until the jealousy set in. Looking back there were so many warning signs 76 should've noticed. Reyes never having a kind word for him anymore after his promotion, Reyes spending more and more time with his unit in Blackwatch to the point where he'd be gone for weeks on end. So many little things that distanced them that Jack couldn't even care to notice being too wrapped up being Strike Commander. Being too engrossed in himself and his duty to even pay attention to his best friend. And now knowing what he did now, 76 felt guilty he didn't try to patch things up sooner. But it was too late, It all just built up silently until Gabriel exploded on him, In more ways than verbally.

Was Gabriel really that upset he wasn't promoted to the head of Overwatch? Was he just upset that he lost the closest person in his life? Was there a point in their relationship that Gabriel genuinely cared for Jack? Or was all that time spent together just a ploy to gain power?

Was he really Reaper all along?

These thoughts wracked the old soldier's mind as he lay in bed. Normally he would never get so nostalgic over anything. Not even for someone who was as important to him as Gabriel.

Feelings were a liability now, a weakness. Holding anything higher than the mission caused problems. 76 posed a question to himself, What if it was Gabriel? Whoever he was now, the man Jack knew is too far gone.

But what if he wasn’t? 76 had only heard of Reapers deeds through the news or from criminals. Who's to say it was so different than what the soldier was doing? Not everyone in Overwatch was perfect, 76 was a shining example of that. In fact the more he thought about it, the more he could condone the idea of someone hunting him down, and other dangerous people like him.

Was this all a misunderstanding? Did he have a second chance?

A rush of something overtook 76, causing him to rise to his feet. Was this what hope felt like again? Maybe because it was late and he was tired, maybe it because he finally decided on what to do.

76 found his way to the sealed door, just dressed in his pants and long sleeved undershirt. No mask, no guns. He opened the door.

76 stepped past the threshold. _What am I doing?_ He scanned his hand _._ _“This is a mistake, Jack._ The second door hissed opened. _You're going to regret this._

The bright light from inside the room stung his eyes.

“...Gabriel?” He finally asked quietly, expecting the same man from twenty years ago to step out and embrace him.

Instead he was greeted by swirling black smoke and a pair of hands around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you for all the feedback and kind words! Short chapter, sorry about that. It's kinda sectioned off at weird places in my google doc ahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy this cliffhanger.


	5. Regret

76 had woken up inside the sealed room with the door still open and his skull pounding, but Reaper nowhere to be seen. Doing a once over of the facility 76 determined that he was long gone. He must of strangled him until he passed out and left.

Why did he even try. Why did he ever believe that wasn’t going to be the outcome?

76 got fully dressed and packed his few belongings, the last of which was a burn phone. He dialed doctor Ziegler, and left a message.

“It’s a bust. Leave. Get somewhere safe. You never saw me.” After he hung up, he dropped the phone on the floor and smashed it with his boot. It _was_ a bust, why did he even get Angela involved in this? He had just put her in danger. She could handle herself, sure, she always could. But even though she was good with a gun, carelessness still got the best of the best killed. 76 thought he knew that lesson at this point. Reaper could be in her hotel room right then slitting her throat.

She was either going to get his message and be safe, or she was already dead. There was no point in trying to meet with her again in 76’s mind.

Just before he left the rundown medical facility he stopped.

Why was he alive? The thought gnawed at the back of his mind before he continued on. Maybe it was...? No. No more maybes, no more second chances, no more thinking about what ifs. That man was not Gabriel. That man is dangerous. That man needs to _die_.

Whatever the reason Reaper let him live, the only choice Soilder 76 had now was to find him and end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, again IDK why I made some chapters really short. probably could of thrown it with the last one but its a little late for that, I'd throw this up with the next one but im still proofing it ovo;;;;; Im so sorry


	6. Getting Things Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, here you go- to make up for the short chapters. Chapters after this one might be a bit slow as I haven't written them all out yet, but when I say slow burn, its a slow as hell burn. Thank you for all your nice comments and enjoy!

Time passes, the battle weary soldier no closer to his goal then when he first started. If Soldier 76 was anything, it was _persistent._ It had been 2 months since Reaper slipped through his fingers. Now 76 had a solid lead on where Talon was going to strike next, there was no guarantees that Reaper would be there but 76 had to try.

He had been running low on supplies, three clips of pulse ammo and one rocket cartridge for his rifle were all he had left. The plan was to observe from afar, and step in if he absolutely needed to. Everything had to he carefully calculated lest he be caught in the middle of a fire-fight with no way to shoot back and no way to escape. Still, 76 wasn't too worried. At this point he figured, if he died that's just how it was going to be. It had been his mantra for years now. How he was kicking at this point still baffled him.

He had the building's layout he was going to observe from memorized. There was a fire escape, the trash chute, the elevator shaft- all viable escape routes if he needed them.

76 slung the pulse rifle onto his back and headed out.

It was sunset in Barcelona Spain. The city was quiet around the docks, save for the sailors packing and unpacking freight. Warehouses and other tall buildings dotted the coast. Soldier 76 made his way to one of them, an indoor dry dock. It was huge and barely populated, making it easy for him not to draw attention to himself or the large gun he carried. Even if someone did see him, 76 hoped it would be enough to scare them away so that they didn't get caught in the possible gunfight.

He climbed a few flights of steel stairs, rusted by the ocean air and creaking underfoot. Making his way to the upper levels of the dry dock, 76 found his way into an empty office with a window overlooking the rest of the port. Locking the door and kicking over the desk to bar against it, he then made himself comfortable. Setting up his rifle in the open windows frame and attaching a scope to it. The scope wasn't there for making long shots, it just there to act as a pair of binoculars for him.

The ship that Talon would be after had already pulled into port. It was a freighter like all the others, except this one's cargo was unknown. 76 was never a hacker, so he would just have to wait and see what exactly Talon was after.

Guns or explosives probably. It was always about weapons with these people.

76 scanned the dock through his scope, so far everything seemed normal. The few people who were down there seemed like legit crew. It may be hours until anyone from Talon showed up, if they even did. 76 was prepared to sit there all night if he had to.

The air was cool, the soft sea breeze rubbed against 76's face. It would of been pleasant for him if he could afford any attention to focus on it. This place reminded him too much of Gibraltar, a little too close to it for comfort too. For a moment 76 wondered if Winston still lived there.

His thought being interrupted by a clawed hand appearing from behind and grabbing his face. 76’s grip tried to tighten on his rifle, only to find it wasn't in his hands anymore. The other clawed hand pushed it out the window as the other pulled him.

He elbowed the man behind him as hard as he could, escaping his assailants grip. Turning himself to face away from the window, he didn't even have to look at the attacker to know who it was. 76 upholstered the pistol he kept on his leg and trained the sights onto the skull that covered the other man's face.

“Reaper,” 76 growled in a low tone. “Didn't expect you so soon.”

For once, Reaper didn't respond. Opting to stand there silently.

76 would shoot immediately normally. But seeing as the mercenary phased into the room without even being heard, he wanted to make _sure_ the barrel was against Reaper's _solid_ head before pulling the trigger.

76 took a step forward. Reaper didn't move.

“Have a change of heart?” Reaper finally spoke. His tone a bit more reserved than 76 last remembered.

“You got _lucky_ last time.” 76 spat. Another step forward. Pistol still trained between the mask’s hollow eyes. “Your luck's run out.”

He pulled the trigger without a second thought. There was spark and a sharp metallic _twang_ as the bullet connected, before ricocheting back toward him. Not expecting for him to block with his gauntlets and for them be bulletproof, 76 jumped back to dodge the projectile. Before he could act, a clawed hand snatched the gun out of his hands, and tossed it to the ground.

Frustrated beyond measure, the soldier decided that he wasn't going to grace this insane man with a quick death anymore. 76 tackled Reaper to the ground, pinning down his chest to the ground with his knee and pushing down until he heard something crack, followed by Reaper gasping.

“Bastard..!” He barely managed to say, the wind knocked out of him. Reaper lifted one of his clawed hands, striking at 76’s head. The force from it hurt him, but any real damage was taken by his visor. 76 was about to count his blessings until he saw visor’s heads up display power down.

Bringing his hands around Reaper's neck he squeezed hard, pressing down with every frustration he had felt up to that point. “Just give up!” 76 growled.

Reaper gasped for breath again. The next thing 76 knew his knee slammed into the floor, the body he had been holding down gone in black smoke. Only being able to curse to himself before he felt a metal boot slam into his head.

76 felt the blood beginning to pool behind the mask, unable to determine where it had originated. Instinctively he rolled to the side, arms protecting his face while he regained his bearings.

Getting back onto his feet he saw that Reaper had backed up, taking a more defensive position just like him, clutching his ribs.

“Not going to get your gun? Afraid of missing without your fancy sunglasses?” Reaper hissed.

76 straightened himself up. “Like you haven't had the chance to take out yours.” He retorted.

Reaper seemed to take a second to catch his breath before talking. “Don't need a gun to kill _you._ ”

“ _Neither do I_.” 76 replied. The taste of blood had entered his mouth, but he wasn't about to have his pride smashed along with his body.

They stared eachother down, beginning to circle around the ruined office. The last light of the day casting long shadows against the wall. The sound of boots against tile was the only sound in the room.

Red and black smoke started billowing from Reaper again and 76 stopped and braced himself for his inevitable attack. It felt like a small car running into him, the mass of the other man tackling him straight in the stomach. Even though he prepared for it the force sent 76 tumbling to the ground.

With the sun setting, his head spinning, and his visor nothing more than rose tinted glasses now; 76 had a hard time distinguishing the cloaked assassin against the shadows of the room. 76 felt the ground as he tried to get up before he felt Reaper's foot sharply kick him in the shoulder.

“Why do you even try?!” Reaper exclaimed after he did, circling 76 like a vulture. If 76 didn't figure out something soon, Reaper was going to win this fight. Soldier 76 to forever be forgotten as a crazy vigilante who never figured out how Overwatch fell.

Until he felt his finger brush up against his pistol Reaper had thrown away earlier. As soon as he realized what it was 76 gripped it and rose to his feet. Pointing the gun right at Reaper. He stopped circling him and let the arm that was clutching his ribs fall to the side. “Why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?”

“Because I need to know!” 76 growled.

“Know what?!” Reaper yelled back.

“I need to know why you died Gabriel!” 76 exclaimed.

Before he could even begin to close the distance between them Reaper spoke again. Quieter.

“...Why did you call me Gabriel?”

The way he said it was so...

Normal. Genuine.

76's body froze in place, even though his mind screamed shoot. Reaper stepped forward and placed a hand on the pistol, lowering it. 76 didn't fight it.

“Why do you even care about a dead man?” Reaper hissed, asking again.

“I don't.” 76 responded firmly.

“You've always been a shitty liar, _Jack_.” The venom returned to Reaper's tone. 76 never told him his name. The only way he’d know is if he recognized his face back at the medical facility.

76 pressed the gun against Reaper's mask with a click. “You don't get to call me that.” He growled.

Reaper grabbed 76’s arm with both of his hands in a vice like grip. “And you don't get to call me _Gabriel_.” He began to twist 76’s arm.

76 kept his hold on the gun, groaning a bit as Reaper tried to force it away. He wasn’t going to lose this fight. Just as he thought he was about to lose his aim on Reaper’s face he fired.

_Bam!_

The bullet missed in the struggle, leaving a long black mark along the ivory white mask, small cracks spidering from it. After a long silence, Reaper began to chuckle as soon as he realized what had happened.

“You do still care.” He purred.

“Shut. Up.” Forget the gun. 76 brought his fist to the phantom's face as hard as he could, connecting with a satisfying _clunk_. It wasn’t enough to knock Reaper off his feet, but he did have to take a few steps back. He was still laughing.

“You do! Old man Morrison still cares about the dead man he threw aside!” Reaper’s laughter became more maniacal as he regained his balance.

76 looked over him. Really looked. He didn’t feel disdain or hate anymore. Just _pity_. Reaper was broken, looking for answers. As much as 76 hated to admit it, he was just as messed up as him.

A sudden boom from behind and low rumble of the old wooden floorboards tore him from his thoughts, his eyes shifting around the room to find their source. An orange glow ebbed in from the window, and 76 turned around to find the cargo ship that he had come from consumed in smoke and flame. As the ringing in his ears stopped and the shadows consumed the office once again, 76 was surprised that nothing had come to attack him yet.

In fact Reaper’s laughter was nowhere to be heard. 76 turned back around and realized no one was in the room with him. He probably left the same way he came in; _God knows how_. Did he know that explosion was going to happen? Was Reaper just a distraction so that he couldn’t intervene?

He strapped the pistol back into his leg holster. Pushing the desk he barred the door, giving himself a moment to think. The fight, coming to the docks, even barring the door; it was all for nothing. Now he had another terrible headache, was down a pulse rifle and had no new information on what Talon was up to. 76 stomped his foot and cursed aloud.

Another bust. Ever since Reaper came into his life everything became more _complicated_. Before he didn’t have to question the validity of close friend’s deaths, question how he went about getting information, or even question himself.

76 pulled off his mask, blood threading between it and his face, spitting it at the ground. It was time to go back to the SUV he had been living out of the past month or so to regroup and patch up. Then he had to go right back onto the field, before Reaper could track him and thwart him again. 76 had to get the upper hand _somehow_ , finding a new lead quickly might be the way to get it.

The sun had set fully now, the only light coming from the fire in the distance as 76 trudged home.


	7. Blood and Oil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! chapters should come at a more normal pace now, I was on vacation and its the reason I wasn't able to finish this as soon as I would of liked. Enjoy.

It was a rainy night in Detroit. Dark clouds blocked out the moon and stars, the busy streets and buildings being the city’s only light. It had to be about 3AM, but the streets were still populated with human and omnic alike. Reaper watched them bustle back and forth from the alley he had staked himself in. Most people usually took him for an omnic with his face mask and metal adornments, and without any weapons drawn not a soul paid him any mind. So he stood there, arms crossed and leaning on the wall, as he had been for awhile.

Waiting, watching. It was getting a bit irritating. But here he was, waiting for a man he didn’t want to see.

He never wanted to hear the name Soldier 76 again. He never wanted to see a numbered varsity jacket or another tactical visor for as long as he lived. Another pulse rifle, or anything having to do with that idiot. Ever. Again.

So it was much to Reapers agitation to hear from two Talon lackies that they had managed to capture the one man army that had been giving them so much trouble. The dumbass had been wearing himself thin by raiding a Talon supply truck and then attempting to hack into one of their databases, and then the moron apparently tried to take on 20 men at once once he was caught.

If he was in Talon’s position, Reaper imagined that they were going to take 76 in for a quick interrogation and then off him if he didn't crack as fast as they liked. He wouldn't last more than a couple of days at the most. He would of taken 76 here, to the most conspicuous of places, in the middle of Detroit unbeknownst to the civilian population that under their feet in the old subway tunnels was one of the larger Talon hideaways.

But Reaper knew. He took in all the intel he could when he worked with Talon.

It wasn't Reapers business. Ever since he started seeking revenge on his own, he never expected Jack Goddamn Morrison of all people to rise from the grave. He didn’t know what the hell Jack was doing, dressing up ridiculously and playing hero. It wasn’t his business. Reaper didn’t know why he felt so curious as to what the other soldier was doing, why he wanted to toy with him instead of executing him on the spot.

Sentimentality, most likely. And the fact that Jack was alive now put him at the top of Reaper’s list of who the hell murdered him. He’d be lying if he didn’t want to know, and if the man himself admitted to it, he could finally end him.

No guilt, no regret. Just satisfaction.

That was the plan anyway.

So he had to rescue the bastard from death to know. The irony of it all made Reaper's blood boil. Jack made his goddamn blood boil. All these feelings, although he wasn't sure what they were exactly, was something Reaper hadn’t felt in years. And as much as he hated the situation, he’d be lying to himself if the sensation of it all wasn’t exhilarating.

A couple of omnics walked past him down the alley, both the same model and wearing the same security uniform. This was what who he was waiting for. Reaper let them walk into the dark before turning around after them. He didn’t care if it was so close to the street, he summoned a shotgun from underneath his trenchcoat and unloaded a shot into the each of the guard's backs. Leaning down Reaper plucked a of the security keycard off of one. This was all he needed, his body fading away into the shadows before anyone even turned to investigate the noise.

A few more twists and turns between the tall buildings around him, the masked man found his way to a pristine steel door that suck out against the wall like a sore thumb. _Shitty security,_ he thought to himself. Easily finding the keypad and swiping the card into it, he tossed it carelessly to the ground after. Not that he needed the card after this anyway, it was the only airtight door the facility would have.

The door made a hissing sound as it opened and Reaper walked right in. The inside was lit with old florescent bulbs, buzzing away as he trudged down the halls.

The moment his boots weren't the only ones he heard Reaper stopped walking and sighed. A silent alarm must of been tripped, or a camera caught him. It didn't matter though, he expected opposition sooner or later. Red and black smoke circled his empty hand and another shotgun formed from it. He pointed both of the guns at the corner the sound was coming from, now getting louder. He held his aim there until he saw movement, and as soon as he did the area was deafened by the sound of shotgun blasts.

Blood, oil, it all sort of blurred together for him now- was splashed against the walls and ground. Black clad Talon agents’ bodies crumpled in the middle of it all. Reaper dropped his now spent guns to the ground and carried on.

He should of kept one alive a second longer to ask where the interrogation rooms were, but hindsight was 20/20. There was no rush.

Normally Talon wasn't to be taken lightly; but Reaper knew all their tricks, their rules of engagement, every single detail of how they ran things.

Because he had run Blackwatch the exact same way. They didn’t scare him, he wrote every trick in the book.

Deeper and deeper into the base he went, blasting away security cameras and doors he saw and agent alike. Anything or anyone that got in his way was quickly mowed down, despite the few stray bullets that managed to strike him. Normally he would of been a bit more stealthy, or careful. But something deep inside him burned, and all thoughts of self preservation melted away as he carried.

When the floors changed from linoleum to concrete Reaper knew he was in the right place. It was quiet, save for a distant droning and his own breathing. He hadn’t even realized he was breathing so hard until that point.

After catching his breath he listened for anything to suggest Jack was still alive, screaming, swearing, anything.

A moment later he heard a faint cough. Reaper walked forward towards the sound, he was excited. The same feeling he felt going in for a kill, like a lion hunting its prey. He kicked the metal door in, the pain in his leg barely noticeable when he saw his prize inside.

There he was. Overwatch’s golden boy. Blood streaked across his face and dumb jacket, his chest rising and falling slowly. Head hung in defeat, only rising to look at the cloaked man that had entered the room.

76 coughed again, more blood leaking from his mouth as he did. Reaper almost wanted to stay, watch Jack suffer and bleed. Maybe even use the tools that Talon had not gotten around to use yet, hoping to crack the soldier with beatings first. Reaper almost scoffed at the thought, Talon was naive to think that that kind of torture would crack 76.

The white haired man glared at him as Reaper stepped forward looking him over.

“...So...” 76 rasped. “You're Are here to finish me off?”

Reaper rolled his eyes underneath his mask. As much as he wanted to push a gun against 76’s head, he didn't do all this to kill him, at least not yet.

“Can you walk?” Reaper growled, prodding on of the leather straps that held 76 down.

“...My right arms broken... I think.” 76 huffed, looking over to the limp limb.

Reaper's small amount of patience wore thin. “That means your legs still work idiot, I'm not carrying you out of here.” He began unbuckling the straps.

76 looked confused for a moment, the blood loss preventing him from drawing conclusions immediately. “...You've got to be kidding me.” He finally croaked. “You're...working with Talon and this is a trick right?”

“If only you were so lucky, you're going to suffer for a bit longer old man.” Reaper growled, his hands already undoing the last strap. “Get up. We're leaving.” He ordered.

76 stumbled to his feet, slowly reaching to clutch his right arm after he did. Making a point to stand a bit straighter than he was comfortable with. But Reaper was already at the door again, scanning the hall for anything to see him. Repar turned his head back to say, “Try and keep up.” before bolting down the hallway, small trails of smoke following him. 76 blinked before running after him, he wasn't sure what was going on, why Reaper was there, _why_ he was helping to him escape. His body ached, his bones seemed to crack under his own weight but the pain didn't deter him from sprinting out of the Talon base after Reaper. Up flights of stairs and past scattered bodies, every twist and turn blurring together to him.

As soon as he felt the rain hit the now drying blood on his face, he fell to the ground unconscious. A loud exasperated groan from Reaper being the last thing he heard before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely partner brick for helping me edit and adding things when my brain just wouldn't work.


End file.
